Spirit Hearts
by Finmide
Summary: Four Companions each Keyblade wielders training to become master get caught in an adventure. Each ones adventure being different from the others.


Spirit Hearts

By: Finmide

[Note: This story is pure fiction and not part of any real events. Also this will mainly focus around OC Characters, However Canon character appearances is absolutely guaranteed.]

Part 1: Companions

The afternoon sky blazed in brilliant oranges and yellows. The clouds glowed in the golden light from beyond. The water reflected the radiant sky on its surface. Such scene was common in this World of Radiance. Nina, one of this worlds inhabitants was enjoying such a view from her secret place. Although it wasn't much of a secret since most people knew of the actual location. It sounded much cooler if she called it her "secret".

Nina was recognizable by her Cadmium Green Hair which was cut short, and her dark raspberry colored eyes. She commonly wears a lime green tank top with a beige coat over it, and being clade in beige short Khaki shorts, along with her combat shoes. On her right shoulder was a small shoulder guard in which she would press in order to equip her key blade armor.

Nina sat, on the trunk of a small tree that had a really strange curve to it. She always wondered why it had grown that way, but of course there was no way she would attain the answer. For the tree had stood for many years, far more then she had been around, and probably more than even the master had been around. Maybe to the times when this world was originally inhabited by several cities of people.

"Enjoying the view sis?" a familiar voice had said.

Nina turned to see her brother Lemey, who had the same hair color, yet he had Palatinate Purple eyes which didn't look to much different aside from the fact that they were slightly darker then Nina's eyes. Along with Lemey was a good friend of both of theirs, Rayn. Rayn was recognizable by his silver eyes and midnight black hair. In fact he was the only person Nina knew to have silver eyes.

It was interesting that Lemey and Rayn were such good friends. For Lemey was an outspoken person who enjoyed life to the fullest, he has a very active social life. While Rayn on the other hand was more to himself and didn't speak as often. However when he did speak it usually was with words of wisdom. Rayn would spend time alone rather with others, however there are exceptions for when it came to his really close friends.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" Nina asked.

"Nothing much really, Master Kairi had me and Rayn sparing again during training," Lemey informed.

"And if I recall, I kicked your butt for onl Master Kairi had me and Rayn sparing again during training," Lemey informed.

"And if I recall, I kicked your butt for only the fourty ninth time in a row," Rayn coolly added.

"Well I'm gonna beat you next time!" Lemey taunted back.

"Oh really, you think you can beat him?" Nina said suppressing a giggle.

It was so hard to believe that Lemey would ever be able to beat Rayn. For out of the group of four friends in total, Rayn was the most skilled with his key blade out of all of them. Surprisingly second place would actually go to Nina herself, and third would go to Noru; their friend who apparently wasn't here yet. So technically Lemey was the least skilled out of all of them. Yet it wasn't like there was a big gap between them all. It was more like that each person just had slight more skill then the other, so much that it was barely noticeable unless if you had a really keen eye.

"Yeah! I could beat you right now!" Lemey challenged Rayn.

"If you wish we shall spar again, then I shall beat you yet again," Rayn said right before spawning his key blade named Lingering Light.

"I'll referee!" Nina said.

The three took their positions and Lemey spawned the Winding Will; his key blade. Rayn and Lemey stood several feet away from each other, both in battle pose. Lemey gave a smirk of confidence, although he has no real right to smile like that with the record he has. In the middle and off the side Nina stood. She held her hand in the air almost like as if she was going to uses a karate chop.

"FIGHT!" she yelled as she brought her hand down.

Lemey started charging straight for Rayn, who hasn't budged from his spot on the field. Rayn watched with key blade ready as Lemey got closer. Lemey started his swing but before he made contact, there seemed to be a breeze and Lemey noticed that Rayn was no longer there. It seemed like Rayn had disappeared yet Lemey seen this trick before. Rayn actually slide forward and would now be trying to strike Lemey from behind. Lemey brought the keyblade behind him just in time to block the attack.

"Wow, your actually beginning to learn," Rayn commented as he jumped back to avoid counter.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Lemey boasted.

Lemey gave a leap in the air, with intention of bringing the key blade down on Rayns Head. However again Rayn disappeared from Lemey's sights. His quick movement proving to be an advantage against Lemey. When Lemey landed he did a quick dash to avoid any incoming attacks that may be coming. Lemey made it safely to the ledge where now he could see the battle field. However Rayn wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where could the midnight haired kid go?

Suddenly an impact hit Lemey in the back, surprising as it was because Lemey was right against the edge of the plateau they were standing on. Lemey stumbled forward and looked back to see Rayn lifting himself off the ledge and into the air with a huge leap. Rayn then let the air carry him to the palm tree near by which he slid down, using his key blade to shoot quick burst of fire at Lemey who jumped side to side as he dodged them approaching Rayn.

The two blades clashed over and over again as Rayn blocked attacks by Lemey and dodged those that he had no time to block. Lemey was struggling to land a hit on Rayn who was easily wisking around to avoid impact. Lemey once again found himself in the situation in which he was experianceing Rayn's full capabilities. Although each time Rayn got better, as well as Lemey. Lemey never seemed to improve to the point where him and Rayn would be on equal playing fields.

A blast of energy came from the side and hit Lemey, an attack not produced by Rayn. As Lemey fell to the ground he felt confusion and the pain. He turned his head to see a blonde haired boy with blue eyes smiling deviously. It was Noru, who was late earlier. He decided to intervene, but unfortunately in Rayn's behalf. Lemey hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of him.

"NORU! What the hell, it was a one on one competition! Why are you butting in?" Lemey complained, "That's against the rules."

"Who says your enemy will play by the rules? Therefore you must be prepared for any outcome, even the possibility of another enemy entering the battle," Rayn counseled.

"Sorry I was late, Master Lea had me in an extra-long training session today. Man was that brutal!" Noru said after dismissing The Northern Lights; his key blade, and joining his friends.

There the friends sat together and looked off into the sun setting over the ocean. No words needed to be said. For all they truly needed was each other's company. However that didn't mean they couldn't talk at all. For sometimes they would talk about the day's instruction or some funny thing that happened that day.

In the distance yet there were silent observers were watching the group. One was a Crimson Haired woman, and the other was a man with flame colored hair which spiked back in similar fashion to flames.

"Don't they remind you of somebody?" Lea asked.

"Yeah they do," Kairi said.


End file.
